The present invention is generally directed to package processing technology and, more specifically, is directed to a system and method for associating machine readable information and dimensioning data for packages.
For proper pricing, processing, and/or shipping of packages it is preferable to determine and record the shape of a package and to identify that package with machine readable information located thereon, such as a bar code or the like. This process typically requires a bar code scanner and a mechanism for dimensioning individual packages.
Referring to FIG. 1, conventional systems use a fixed bar code scanner 15′ and fixed profile scanners 54′ to dimension a package and to associate a bar code 12′ therewith. Such a system is problematic when used with non-singulated packages 16′ which may be positioned at odd angles or positioned in a side-by-side fashion along a width of a conveyor 50′ during the scanning process. Additionally, irregularly shaped packages often result in bar codes 12′ being oriented so as to not be readable by the bar code scanner 15′.
One conventional method of overcoming the above difficulties, is to scan bar code labels 12′ with a handheld scanner 14′ when those bar code labels 12′ are not oriented properly for reading by the fixed bar code scanner 15′. The handheld scanner 14′ transmits the bar code information to a label printer 11′ that prints a duplicate label 13′ that is then placed on the package 16′ in a position suitable for scanning by the bar code scan beam 17′. Once the duplicate label 13′ is properly positioned on the package 16′, the conveyor 50′ transports the package 16′ through a profile scan area 56′ for a fixed profile scanner 54′. Corresponding shape and/or volume data is then communicated to a controller 18′. Then, the package 16′ is transported through a bar code scan area 17′ where the duplicate label 13′ is read by the fixed bar code scanner 15′ and the corresponding information is transmitted to the controller 18′. Once all of the information for a particular package 16′ is received by the controller 18′, the package 16′ is appropriately processed. This system is necessarily inefficient and slow due to the need to affix duplicate labels 13′ on at least some packages 16′. Additionally, the system is more prone to errors when non-singulated items are transported on the conveyor 50′. Therefore, singulation of the packages is required in some cases. Additional mistakes are also likely due to the need to manually affix duplicate labels 13′for improperly placed bar code labels 12′. There are also additional costs associated with the system due to the need for label printers, label stock replenishment, etc.
It would advantageous to provide a system for associating machine readable information with dimensioning data for packages which may be non-singulated: that does not require the printing and placement of duplicate labels on packages; that eliminates the need for a fixed bar code scanner; and that can process non-singulated packages at a faster rate than otherwise possible.